Rosas
by Du Vasson
Summary: Re-editado AU Luego de mas de un año estoy aqui...y ahora no puedo evitar aceptar el hecho...de que estas muerto Review Onegai. K
1. Chapter 1

**Minna-san! Ohayo!**

**Aqi la loca numero uno de todo chile y espero Japón presentándose con su primer song&fic y no me quemen por el grupo que escogi ¬¬ esta semana e vuelto am i pasado de hace 4 o3 años donde escuchaba de todo y entre esas canciones rosas… de la oreja de van gogh así que ahora mi primer song&fic pensamiento de kaoru y si puedo meto uno que otro de kenshin matta-ne!**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

"rosas"

_Aquí estoy luego de mas de un año estoy aquí por segunda ves… recordando lo que fue mi vida a tu lado, y pensar que hace 4 años para mí pensar que iba a estar con un hombre era algo imposible…_

_Yo era fría calculadora…y sobretodo trabajolica _

_Y muy desconfiada._

_Pero un dia llegaste a mi oficina eras mi nuevo compañero y como si nada te acercaste y me sonreiste..un sonrisa tan llena de dulzura que crei que me derretiria te senti tan cercano…y a los 2 meses ya era tu novia_

_En un día de estos en que suelo pensar  
"hoy va a ser el día menos pensado",  
nos hemos cruzado, has decidido mirar,  
a los ojitos azules que ahora van a tu lado_

_Desde el momento en el que te conocí  
resumiendo con prisas Tiempo de Silencio  
te juro que a nadie le he vuelto a decir  
que tenemos el récord del mundo en querernos._

_El mejor año de mi vida fue a tu lado estábamos comprometidos y faltaba poco para la boda todo estaba preparado hasta que…_

_Tuviste un accidente automovilístico y estabas en coma_

_Se me partió el corazón al verte ahí tendido en la cama con un tanque de oxigeno y la mayoría de tu cuerpo vendado… kenshin… esos 2 meses fueron los mas difíciles de mi vida _

_Pro que cuando un esta en el cielo…siempre baja hasta el infierno._

_Y un dia misao me llamo al celular estaba llorando…_

_Tu.._

_Habías muerto._

_Por eso esperaba con la carita empapada  
a que llegaras con rosas, con mil rosas para mí,  
porque ya sabes que me encantan esas cosas  
que no importa si es muy tonto, soy así.  
Y aún me parece mentira que se escape mi vida  
imaginando que vuelves a pasarte por aquí,  
donde los viernes cada tarde, como siempre,  
la esperanza dice "quieta, hoy quizás sí..."_

_Dos meses estuve encerrada en el que seria nuestro apartamento sin atreverte a ir a tu tumba mas que la ves en el entierro y en la mesita de noche junto a la cama estaba un ramillete de rosas ya marchitas con una nota… nunca la leí…_

_Pero se que decía me lo habías dicho unos días antes de morir._

_En esos meses…el primo de tu hermana tomoe fue a visitarme al igual que muchas mas personas...la diferencia…_

_Intente utilizar a Enishi para olvidarte _

_Un dia mientras abria el papel de las rosa ya marchitas… el me beso…_

_Y me sentí vacía… ya no estaba con migo…te habías ido…_

_6 meses pasaron y ..Enishi se había ido _

_Escapando una noche de un bostezo de sol  
me pediste que te diera un beso.  
Con lo baratos que salen mi amor,  
qué te cuesta callarme con uno de esos._

_Pasaron seis meses y me dijiste adiós,  
un placer coincidir en esta vida.  
Allí me quedé, en una mano el corazón,  
y en la otra excusas que ni tú entendías._

_Por extraño que parezca… pasado un año aun seguía ahí el ramillete de rosas que ibas a darme y el papel ahora estaba en la mesita…_

_Me puse a pensar… que el dolor que sentí cuando aoshi se fue solo sentí dolor por ya no tener en nadie en quien apoyarme_

_Nunca sentí nada por el_

_Nunca podría sentir algo por el_

_Por que me prometí a mi misma solo amarte a ti el dia en que me diste ese anillo con un zafiro… se que soy una idiota pero.._

_Se que estas muerto y aun así sigo mirando a la puerta cerca de la hora que salíamos de el trabajo para ver si..entras pro esa puerta con un ramillete de rosas como el primer dia luego de ser tu novia _

_Por eso esperaba con la carita empapada  
a que llegaras con rosas, con mil rosas para mí,  
porque ya sabes que me encantan esas cosas  
que no importa si es muy tonto, soy así.  
Y aún me parece mentira que se escape mi vida  
imaginando que vuelves a pasarte por aquí,  
donde los viernes cada tarde, como siempre,  
la esperanza dice "quieta, hoy quizás sí..."_

_Ahora..Luego de mas de un año..Visito tu tumba por primera ves..Nunca me sentí capas de venir no me sentía preparada para recordar que estabas sepultado bajo tierra para acabar con la esperanza que aun tenia…_

_Se que soy una entupida en creer que puedes volver siendo que estas aquí…bajo tierra… mientras yo aquí…siento las lagrimas correr por mis mejillas al saber que de verdad todo termino antes de empezar… y todo pro un maldito accidente…_

_Los tipos que te hicieron chocar están en la cárcel… pero eso no me devuelve a mi kenshin… _

_Y es que empiezo a pensar  
que el amor verdadero es tan sólo el primero.  
Y es que empiezo a sospechar  
que los demás son sólo para olvidar..._

_Al igual que tu ahora yo tengo un ramillete de rosas en mis manos para devolverte las que tu me diste tambien tengo en mis manos el papel que me dejaste con las rosas y las rosas que me diste ya marchitas acomodo el ramillete nuevo frente a la tumba y las marchitas entre las nuevas junto con el papel escrito por ti y uno por mi_

_"Por eso esperaba con la carita empapada  
a que llegaras con rosas, con mil rosas para mí,  
porque ya sabes que me encantan esas cosas  
que no importa si es muy tonto, soy así.  
Y aún me parece mentira que se escape mi vida  
imaginando que vuelves a pasarte por aquí,  
donde los viernes cada tarde, como siempre,  
la esperanza dice "quieta, hoy quizás sí...""_

_He prometido no olvidarte y no lo haré _

_El viento revuelve mi cabello haciéndolo danzar al son de la música que me recuerda la primera ves que te vi. "rosas" _

**-esto…señorita podría ayudarme?-**

**-he?-/kenshin…/**

_no lo podía creer atrás de mi había un joven un tanto menor que kenshin mas o menos de mi edad pero…sus ojos…son castaños como los de kenshin esos eran violetas-_

**-en que puedo ayudarte?-**

**-etto...Bueno es que...vine a ver a un familiar pero no recuerdo donde esta la salida podría ayudarme?-**

**-claro ahora mismo me iba… puedo…saber tu nombre?-**

**-claro, mi nombre es shinta, Hiruma shinta un gusto...señorita?-**

**-kaoru, kamiya kaoru un gusto-**

**-el gusto es mío…- el joven mira el suelo- que bellas rosas lastima que ahí algunas marchitas…-**

**-si...te gustan las rosas?-**

**-mucho!-**

**-bien..vamos?-**

**-claro!-**

_es hora de irme...volvere a verte mañana Matta-ne… kenshin…_

_Por eso esperaba con la carita empapada  
a que llegaras con rosas, con mil rosas para mí,  
porque ya sabes que me encantan esas cosas  
que no importa si es muy tonto, soy así.  
Y aún me parece mentira que se escape mi vida  
imaginando que vuelves a pasarte por aquí,  
donde los viernes cada tarde, como siempre,  
la esperanza dice "quieta, hoy quizás sí...""_

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**bua!**

**Mi lloro TT algo fome el final pero no expriman mas mi pobre cerebro TT**

**N fin espero sus reviws si es que ahí XP matta-ne!**

**Kaerii ichida **


	2. Rosas v2

Nyaa… Luego de mucho tiempo, volví a leer esta historia desu…La verdad

Tengo unas ganas enormes de reescribirla pero a sido mi primer songfic…, Me da algo de lastima hacerlo, Bien supongo que el cambio es bueno

Así que los dejo con la versión revisada de rosas

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"**Rosas"**

_Hacia mas de un año que no venia a este lugar…No desde aquel día, Tu funeral ¿Lo recuerdas? .Lamento nunca haberte visitado, no tenia el valor de enfrentar el hecho…de que te has ido y nunca volverás a mi lado, a mi departamento, a nuestro departamento._

_¿Sabes?, Es curioso si me pongo a pensar como puede llegar a cambiar la gente. Llegaste a mi vida un día normal, eras mi nuevo compañero de trabajo, y pese a la reputación de antisocial y adicta al trabajo. Te acercaste a mí con una sonrisa y solamente me dijiste mientras estirabas tu mano a mi "espero que nos llevemos bien". Esas palabras retumbaron una y otra ves en mi mente… Desde ese momento supe, que tu eras diferente, y que me gustase o no, cambiarias mi vida._

_**En un día de estos en que suelo pensar  
"hoy va a ser el día menos pensado",  
nos hemos cruzado, has decidido mirar,  
a los ojitos azules que ahora van a tu lado**_

_Vaya si abre tenido razón…Me invitaste a salir a la semana de conocerme, y si, pensé lo mismo que todas las demás de la oficina "¿Qué le ve a esa delgaducha?", y es que nunca fui ni seré una supermodelo. Aun así… lograste conquistarme y en menos de un mes, yo era tu novia. Podía decir con todas las letras "Soy dichosa"_

_**Desde el momento en el que te conocí  
resumiendo con prisas Tiempo de Silencio  
te juro que a nadie le he vuelto a decir  
que tenemos el récord del mundo en querernos**_

_Cada minuto, hora, día y mes de ese año que vivimos juntos fueron los mas bellos de mi vida, se que sonare muy cursi, Pero fue un cambio radical el hecho de verte cada mañana en mi sala preparando el desayuno, tenerte cada tarde para hablar cosas sin sentido, Simplemente el tenerte._

_Pero…Todo llega a su final ¿no es cierto?, y lo nuestro desde un comienzo supe…No podíamos tener un final feliz, no me lo merecía ¿no es cierto, pero….¡pero!...Aun no comprendo, por que tuviste que ser tú…Siento como las lagrimas se acumulan en mis ojos, pero no las dejare ir… No aun, Me siento al lado de tu tumba A pesar de que siento la humedad del césped en mi pantalón, no tiene importancia._

_Nos íbamos a casar, Sonrió ante aquel recuerdo, mi vestido de novia, la recepción, todo estaba listo… Pero el destino nos tenia otros planes, Una semana antes de la boda… Ya habíamos salido del trabajo y te quedaste a arreglar unos papeles. Me quede esperándote para cenar, Nunca llegaste._

_Cerca de las 11:00 de la noche me llego una llamada, era de un hospital en el centro de la ciudad. _

_Estabas en coma._

_Me dolía solo imaginarte en una camilla, Me partió el corazón verte, tendido en esa cama con el brazo derecho enyesado, gran parte de tu cuerpo con vendas y con respiración artificial, Solo me repetía una y otra vez, "Esa debí ser yo, esa debí ser yo"_

_No se cuanto tiempo estuviste así, venia a verte todos los días con la esperanza de que te recuperases, uno de esos días luego del trabajo cuando iba camino a visitarte recibí un mensaje de Misao, me dijo que era urgente que me fuera a casa. _

_Sin entender obedecí, cuando llegue el teléfono sonaba insistentemente, conteste, era ella estaba llorando…_

_Tú…_

_[Kaoru, despierta kaoru, llegaremos tarde_

_Tú… _

_[¡Kao!, jajaja estas empapada, debiste traer un paraguas_

_Tú…habías muerto _

_**Por eso esperaba con la carita empapada  
a que llegaras con rosas, con mil rosas para mí,  
porque ya sabes que me encantan esas cosas  
que no importa si es muy tonto, soy así.  
Y aún me parece mentira que se escape mi vida  
imaginando que vuelves a pasarte por aquí,  
donde los viernes cada tarde, como siempre,  
la esperanza dice "quieta, hoy quizás sí..."**_

_No se con exactitud el tiempo que permanecí en mi habitación, Acostada en la cama junto al ramo de rosas que me habías dado el día anterior a el accidente, cada que volvía sola a casa, cuando tú llegabas me traías un ramillete nuevo, las ultimas rosas que me trajiste tenían una pequeña nota entre ellas, nunca la abrí, Sabia lo que decía, siempre me lo decías._

El hermano de tu prima Tomoe, entre tantos otros, vino a consolarme, Se parecía algo a ti, en su actitud, Algo tenían parecido, intente olvidarte…con él. Pero no servia, habías calado demasiado hondo en mi corazón como para olvidarte así.

Por mas que lo intento, Enishi no pudo con esa situación, que en ves de decir su nombre dijese el tuyo y se marcho, luego de 6 meses aproximadamente se fue.

_**Escapando una noche de un bostezo de sol  
me pediste que te diera un beso.  
Con lo baratos que salen mi amor,  
qué te cuesta callarme con uno de esos.**_

_**Pasaron seis meses y me dijiste adiós,  
un placer coincidir en esta vida.  
Allí me quedé, en una mano el corazón,  
y en la otra excusas que ni tú entendías.**_

_Por mas que pasase el tiempo, aquel ramillete de rosas que me diste, permanecía en mi escritorio, solo lo movía para que no se empolvasen, Eran tu recuerdo._

_Una ves me hiciste prometer, que si algo le pasaba a uno de los dos, el otro seguiría vivo por ambos, créeme por favor cuando te digo que lo intento pero…pero, Vivir sola es difícil Kenshin, Es muy duro, el día que me diste aquel precioso anillo me prometí solo amarte a ti, que serias el único hombre en mi vida._

_Aun ahora luego de tanto tiempo sigo mirando a la puerta de nuestro departamento, por si llegases a entrar por ella y volvieras a decir "Estoy en casa amor"… Daría todo por volver a oír tu voz, por volver a verte a nuestro departamento con un ramillete de rosas en las manos._

_Kenshin…No sabes cuanta falta me haces._

_**Por eso esperaba con la carita empapada  
a que llegaras con rosas, con mil rosas para mí,  
porque ya sabes que me encantan esas cosas  
que no importa si es muy tonto, soy así.  
Y aún me parece mentira que se escape mi vida  
imaginando que vuelves a pasarte por aquí,  
donde los viernes cada tarde, como siempre,  
la esperanza dice "quieta, hoy quizás sí..."**_

_Hoy, a pesar de el tiempo que a pasado, me atreví a venir a verte y enfrentar que ya no estas conmigo, que nuestro tiempo se a acabado, y que debo vivir solo con tu recuerdo,_

_Siento las lagrimas correr por mis mejillas libremente, y no hago esfuerzo alguno por retenerlas._

_**Y es que empiezo a pensar  
que el amor verdadero es tan sólo el primero.  
Y es que empiezo a sospechar  
que los demás son sólo para olvidar...**_

_No me daré por vencida, por mas que te extrañe cumpliré mi promesa y viviré por ambos, Pero aun así, mientras deposito un ramo de rosas, ahora yo, en tu tumba junto con las que alguna ves tu me diste, te repito lo que muchas veces te dije, eres la única persona a la que amo kenshin, eso nada lo podrá cambiar._

_Las personas que chocaron con tigo, están en la cárcel, conducían bajo la influencia del alcohol… Es increíble como la irresponsabilidad de unos puede cobrarse a los que no tienen culpa…_

"_**Por eso esperaba con la carita empapada  
a que llegaras con rosas, con mil rosas para mí,  
porque ya sabes que me encantan esas cosas  
que no importa si es muy tonto, soy así.  
Y aún me parece mentira que se escape mi vida  
imaginando que vuelves a pasarte por aquí,  
donde los viernes cada tarde, como siempre,  
la esperanza dice "quieta, hoy quizás sí...""**_

_No e venido a preocuparte colocándome a llorar en tu tumba, E alargado demasiado el momento de mi "despedida", Aunque ambos sabemos que no es un adiós, ya es hora de que me marche, y tal y como aquellos días en el hospital, volveré a verte mañana Kenshin…_

_Mientras camino a la salida me detengo momentáneamente, esa melodía…"Rosas" La misma que me recuerda nuestra historia… un sutil llamado me saca de mis pensamientos, volteándome a ver quien me llama…es cuando el pequeño bolso que traía cae de mis manos._

**-Em…disculpe señorita, ¿Puede ayudarme?-**

_Y hay estas tú otra vez…Es como si hubieras vuelto a la vida y estuvieras frente a mi antes de conocernos, antes de que todo pasase._

_**-Eh…Claro, ¿En que puedo ayudarte?-**_

_Me es difícil el no tutearlo…Su cabello, su estatura, todo es tan parecido, es prácticamente tu clon, la única diferencia son sus ojos…los tuyos eran violetas, los de el son marrón._

**-Vera, Vine con unos amigos a visitar a una familiar…pero me e perdido y no conozco la salida. ¿Podría decirme por donde ir?**

**-Voy en la misma dirección, Si quieres puedo llevarte-**

**-¿Enserio?, no sabe como me alivia, no sabia que hacer-**

**-Soy Kaoru Kamiya, ¿y tú?-**

_Se que no eres tu, pero quisiera saber, quien es la persona que me trae el recuerdo de tantas conversaciones que tuvimos en las cuales fingíamos no conocernos…Tantos recuerdos._

**-Me llamo Shinta Hiruma-**

_Sonrió mientras camino junto a el joven hacia la salida, tengo el presentimiento que hubieras vuelto a la vida para buscarme Ken…Aun así es hora de irme_

_Hasta mañana… Kenshin…_

**Por eso esperaba con la carita empapada  
a que llegaras con rosas, con mil rosas para mí,  
porque ya sabes que me encantan esas cosas  
que no importa si es muy tonto, soy así.  
Y aún me parece mentira que se escape mi vida  
imaginando que vuelves a pasarte por aquí,  
donde los viernes cada tarde, como siempre,  
la esperanza dice "quieta, hoy quizás sí...""**

Hace mucho tiempo que subí esta historia a la red, A raíz de que un amigo mió leyó la historia a pesar de que le gusto, a mi no mucho, así que decidí reescribirla, Aun no se si debería cambiarla o subirla como un capitulo nuevo.

Supongo que la cambiare y la versión original quedaría para mi.

En fin, gracias por pasar

Matta-ne desu

Kaerii Ryuka Satoru


End file.
